Ultra Violet (UV) wavelengths are known to disinfect effluent when the subject fluid is exposed to the UV, with one example being water. The common wavelengths used for purification are 185 nano-meters (nm) and 254 nm. Alternatively an ozone producing source may be used. A collimate UV light source is located within a protective quartz tube sometimes referred to as a sleeve and the fluid is passed through a second, outer chamber located about the quartz sleeve. The UV light source comprises a pair of filaments, a power source, and a translucent housing.
The general equation used for determining UV dose is: EQU D=I*t
D=UV Dosage (mW*s/cm.sup.2) PA1 I=Intensity (UV Intensity mW/cm.sup.2) PA1 t=contact time (seconds)
One skilled in the art recognizes that each design is determined by either of the two variables: time of exposure and intensity.
The present known method for increasing the time of exposure is to increase the length of the associated UV light source (or increase the number of UV lights and quartz sleeves) and the flow chamber. For high volume or high flow rate requirements, the resulting design may be lengthy (generally between 13 and 96 inches). The longer the design, the higher the cost of the UV light source and respective quartz sleeve and outer chamber.
The present known method for increasing dosage is to increase the intensity of each UV light source, increasing the number of UV light sources, or both. The intensity is proportional to the power draw; therefore the greater the intensity, the greater the power consumption.
The use of a swirling motion is currently used in some commercially available UV purification devices.
What is desired is an apparatus to purify various fluids, such as water, whereby the apparatus maintains a reduced footprint, lower manufacturing cost, and power consumption.